Quintet Wall
]] Quintet Wall (クインテットウォール Kuintetto Uōru) is an official term introduced in Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike, which refers to cards with a special ability to call additional guardians during an attack. During the deck contruction, your deck can only contain up to four "Quintet Wall" cards due to the "Sentinel" ability they have. When a "Quintet Wall" unit is placed on (GC) from hand, by paying a cost of Counter Blast (1), the player may reveal the top five cards from his or her deck, call all cards from among them to (GC) in Rest state as guardians, and put the rest of cards into the drop zone. After that, for each unit called, the choose one of your units that is being attacked for it to guard. Compared to "Perfect Guard", "Quintet Wall" does not guarantee that the attack will be protected against. However, it has the advantage of not requiring the player to discard a card in order to use the ability, and thus can be used if it is the only card in the player's hand. In additon, it can help fill up the drop zone to perform Legion. Originally, Quintet Wall units could only have their ability used if they were of the same clan as the unit being attacked, and could only call guardians with its ability that were the same clan as the unit being attacked. Starting from Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades, these restrictions are no longer present on Quintet Wall units due to Clan Fight regulations making those restrictions redundant in card texts. Starting with G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom, Quintet Walls were made R rarity to make them easier to get and encourage players to use them over perfect guards, which are RR rarity. G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword introduces a new variant of Quintet Walls, whose ability only be used during the attack where your vanguard is being attacked, but include a bonus or another ability in addition to the "Quintet Wall" ability. Duo Create Quill, Ilya is another new variant of Quintet Wall, whose ability only can used by having a vanguard of its respective Sub-Clan. Background What are the Quintet Walls? (CotD 31/5/2016) The "Quintet Walls", as the name "five walls" states, is the general name for the ability "call five cards from the top of your deck to (GC)". All of them have the ability Sentinel, and only up to four cards of "Perfect Guards" and "Quintet Walls" in total can be contained in a deck. Unlike "Perfect Guards" which can completely shut out G units' powerful attacks with 2 cards from hand, inclusion and usage of Quintet Walls require some skills, and Quintet Walls can be said as Sentinels suited for mid-ranked players or above. Unlike "Perfect Guards" which is useful for stopping vanguards' powerful attacks, Quintet Walls are useful for stopping early-game attacks and rear-guards' attacks reinforced by triggers with only 1 card in hand. Also described in "R&D Talk", for decks which are "aggressive but poor at replenishing cards", adding 1-2 Quintet Walls can reduce damage while preserving cards in hand. In the past, there had been an "Aqua Force" centered around "Ripple" using 2 Quintet Walls. Quintet Walls are effective Sentinels for decks that consider early-game offense and defense, and we suggest you to examine them. List of Quintet Wall Cards Angel Feather *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el Aqua Force *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Kelpie Rider, Vallas Bermuda Triangle *Ambient Silence, Etosha *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Promise Day, Colima Dark Irregulars * Amon's Vallation, Bufstare * Blade Wing Tyrwhitt Dimension Police *Metalborg, Bryknuckle Gear Chronicle *Chanomai Idea-drone *Pulsar Tamer, Dagan *Steam Mage, En-narda *Steam Scalar, Emellanna Genesis *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Secret Elsie *Shield Goddess, Aegis Gold Paladin *Holy Mage, Irena *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine Granblue *Reef Banshee Kagero *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar Link Joker *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon Megacolony *Machining Ladybug Murakumo *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi *Silver Snow, Sasame Narukami *Hardship Brawler, Toshu Neo Nectar *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Resistant Lemone Nova Grappler *Defending Goddess *Shieldraizer Pale Moon *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock Royal Paladin *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel Shadow Paladin *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Evil Refuser Dragon *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal Spike Brothers *Baron Amadeus *Dudley Cheers, Linda Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Rockmine Touken Ranbu *Atsushi Toushirou *Gokotai Toku Trivia *Despite called "Quintet Wall", not all of the cards call five cards from the top of the deck. Secret Elsie, Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle and Dudley Cheers, Linda allow you to call a variable number of cards instead. Category:Card mechanics Category:Quintet Wall